Los inner's del equipo siete
by IriellCrack
Summary: [Shonen-ai] ¿Quien de ustedes quiere saber lo que los inner's del equipo siete tiene que decir? Si la respuesta es 'no', bye-bye; pero si la respuesta es 'sí', ¡Enhorabuena! Acabas de encontrar los pensamientos del equipo siete. (NaruSasu) Cap 4 up! ¡TERMINADO!
1. Los inner's

Hola a todos los fans de este asombroso anime, les traigo un fanfic muy ¿cómico? Ni idea. Espero que no resulte muy OoC (aunque es _muy_ OoC), además me gustaría advertirles que este fanfic está ambientado cuando acaban de formarse los grupos (casi al inicio del anime "Naruto" (NO "Naruto Shippuden")). Disculpen la abundancia de dialogo, y la casi inexistente narración. Espero que les guste.

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo uso estos personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y sin fines lucrativos._

*Las frases en **negrita**, son los diálogos de los inner's.

* * *

**Los inner's del equipo siete**

_by AkikawaYaoi_

* * *

Sakura se acercó con una sonrisa, y un leve rubor, al pelinegro que la esperaba en el puente en el cual habían acordado reunirse los tres; aunque el rubio aún no estaba allí.

—¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun!—exclamó la pelirrosa

—**¡Que bien! ¡Naruto aún no llegó! Tengo un rato sola junto a Sasuke, ¡genial!**—exclamaba inner Sakura dando saltitos

—Hola Sakura.—respondió indiferente el Uchiha

—**¿Dónde estás Naruto?**—preguntaba un deprimido inner Sasuke, junto a un aura deprimente y corazones rotos a su alrededor—**¿No me quieres?**

—¡Hola Sakura-chan!—exclamó el rubio, apareciendo con una gran sonrisa

—**¡Qué lindo se ve hoy Sasuke!**—exclamó inner Naruto, entrando en modo fangirl

—Hola Naruto.—respondió con el ceño fruncido la chica

—Hola dobe.—saludó Sasuke sin mirarle

—**¡Qué mal! ¡Naruto no me saludó!**—exclamó inner Sasuke, mientras aumentaba su aura deprimente

—¡No me llames así, teme! ¡Y menos sin mirarme!—exclamó el mencionado, comenzando así una pelea entre ellos

—**No me quiere.**—susurraban los deprimidos inner's de los chicos

Cuando la pelea terminó, el equipo siete comenzó un paseo que habían acordado dar para "conocerse mejor"; Naruto se la pasaba mirando a todo lo que encontrara al igual que Sasuke, el cual trataba de ignorar a Sakura en su modo "amo a Sasuke-kun".

—**Cállate Sakura, ¡yo quiero que el que me acose sea Naruto!**—bramaba el furioso y deprimido inner Sasuke

—**¡Sasuke no me hace caso!**—gritaba una deprimida inner Sakura

—**¡Sakura, aléjate de MI Sasuke!**—gritaba el celoso inner Naruto

Los tres compañeros terminaron por llegar a, extrañamente, la casa del Uzumaki; ni Sasuke ni Sakura habían puesta alguna molestia a la idea de entrar, pero...

—**¡Que mal! ¡Yo quería estar sola con Sasuke-kun!**—exclamaba la deprimida inner Sakura

—**¡Oh My God! ¡Estoy en la casa de Naru-chan!**—exclamaba inner Sasuke, haciendo que el titulo de Reina Fangirl le quedara pequeño

—¿Queréis ramen?—preguntó el rubio, mostrando tres tazas de ramen instantáneo

—Gracias.—respondió, con una leve sonrisa, Sakura

—Tsk.—murmuró el ojinegro, cogiendo la taza

—**¡Mis dedos rozaron los dedos de Naru-chan!**—gritaba inner Sasuke, dando saltitos y grititos al estilo fangirl obsesionada

—**¡Sasu-kun tocó mi mano!**—gritó inner Naruto, imitando a Sasuke

Los tres comieron en completo silencio sus respectivas porciones de ramen, aunque sus inner's no estaban de acuerdo con ese silencio.

—**¡Vamos Sakura!**—gritaba inner Sakura, intentando animarse—**Habla con Sasuke-kun, no importa sobre qué pero di algo. ¡Si sigues así, pensará que eres tonta!**—eso si es animar (notese el sarcasmo ¬¬)

—**Naru-chan... Naru-chan... Naru-chan...**—repetía una y otra vez inner Sasuke, con corazones a su alrededor y en su ojos—**Vamos Sasuke, tú puedes; lo único que tienes que hacer es hablar con Naru-chan, no es para hacer un drama. Naru-chan... Naru-chan... Naru-chan...**—dijo como una fangirl super-obsesionada con su presa, perdón, con su amor (aunque no es diferente si hablamos de Sasuke Uchiha ^3^)

—**¡Baka, baka, baka!**—se gritaba a si mismo inner Naruto—**¡Di algo, lo que sea! No voy a aguantar en silencio cerca de Sasu-kun... Sasuke...**—susurró entrando en modo "amo a Sasuke"

El silencio fue roto cuando Kakashi apareció por la ventana de la casa, tras el grito de los compañeros los, ahora cuatro caminaron en dirección al parque donde entrenaría.

—**Ojala que Sasu-kun se quite la camisa.**—pensaba la loca fangirl, quiero decir, inner Naruto

—**Kami, si haces que Naru-chan se quite la camisa empezaré a creer en ti.**—decía loca fangirl dos, perdón, inner Sasuke

—**Sasuke-kun sudado...**—susurraba una pervertida inner Sakura

_Continuará..._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, espero saber su opinión. ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Fantasías

Espero que este capitulo les guste.

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo uso estos personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y sin fines lucrativos._

*Las frases en **negrita**, son los diálogos de los inner's. Puede que haya alguna escena en _kursiva_ y entre separadores, esas escenas serán fantasías de las fangirls locas, es decir, inner Naruto y inner Sasuke.

* * *

**Los inner's del equipo siete**

_by AkikawaYaoi_

* * *

—¡Más rápido!—exclamó Kakashi, mientras miraba divertido la escena

Naruto y Sasuke corrían como almas que se lleva el diablo por la pista de obstáculos que había creado para ellos. De un momento a otro, Naruto se frenó.

—¿Qué pasa Naruto?—preguntó Sakura, mientras terminaba de comer su taza de ramen

Naruto ignoró a la chica y comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta naranja, seguida de su camisa negra; dejando su torso al descubierto.

—Aún hace calor.—se quejó el rubio, pero siguió corriendo para terminar el circuito

—**Espero que Sasu-kun se fije en mi.**—susurró para sí, inner Naruto

—**Na... Naru-chan...**—tartamudeaba el sonrojado inner Sasuke, puso sus manos en su boca y comenzó a imaginar otra de sus habituales fantasías con el rubio

* * *

_Inner Sasuke corría divertido por un campo, llegó a un lago y se sentó a observarlo; de repente la figura de inner Naruto se acercó a él._

—_Naru-chan..._—_dijo en un susurro el pelinegro_

—_Sasuke-kun..._—_le llamó el ojiazul_

_En ese momento inner Naruto se despojó de su ropa de cintura para arriba, bajo la atenta mirada del ojinegro, luego tumbó al inner Uchiha en el suelo y se situó sobre él._

—_¿Q... Qué pasa Naru-chan?_—_preguntó nervioso el pelinegro_

—_Te quiero, Sasuke._—_le susurró el rubio al oído_

_Luego, el inner Uzumaki tomó las manos del peli-negro y las colocó en su pecho; el ojinegro solo atinó a sonrojarse cuando inner Naruto hizo que su manos acariciaran ese torso color canela._

* * *

—¡¿Sasuke-kun?!

El grito de Sakura trajo de vuelta a inner Sasuke, el cual dirigió su mirada al pelinegro; contuvo la respiración. Sasuke había terminado, gracias a la torpeza de Naruto, debajo de este; sus labios estaban a un solo centímetro de distancia, y lo mejor... ninguno se movía.

—**¡BÉSALO!**—gritaban una y otra vez inner Sasuke e inner Naruto

Y... sucedió.

Naruto se levantó de un salto.

—**¡Baka!**—exclamaron los, enfadados, inner's masculinos

Sasuke se levantó del suelo, levemente sonrojado, con la ayuda del rubio; los chicos continuaron con la pista de obstáculos, mientras los inner's de ambos se dedicaban a insultarlos por "desperdiciar la oportunidad".

—**Que bien, pensé que se besaban otra vez.**—dijo la aliviada inner Sakura

Sakura miraba al ojinegro, mientras le rezaba a Kami para que él también se quitara la camisa. Y lo hizo.

—Hace calor.—se quejó el Uchiha, antes de seguir corriendo

—**Sa... Sasu-kun...**—susurró inner Naruto, antes de comenzar una fantasía

* * *

_Inner Naruto estaba comiendo, tranquilamente, su décima taza de ramen cuando apareció una figura por detrás de él._

—_¿Sasu-kun?_—_preguntó sonrojado al ver al pelinegro sin camisa_

—_Naruto..._—_susurró el ojinegro_

_Inner Sasuke se acercó lentamente al rostro de rubio, el cual estaba muy sonrojado; el ojiazul no aguantó más la lentitud del ojinegro y terminó por juntar sus labios de forma apasionada. El pelinegro rodeó el cuello del rubio, y este paseó sus manos por el descubierto torso de inner Sasuke, hasta que llegó a..._

* * *

—¡Gané!

El gritó de victoria que gritó el rubio descolocó al inner, aunque también celebró su victoria.

—Felicidades.—felicitó el pelinegro, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio

—**¡Kya! ¡Sasu-kun me felicitó!**—gritó inner Naruto dando saltitos—**Sasu-kun... Sasu-kun... Sasu-kun...**—repetía una y otra vez mientras hacía el baile del fideo al rededor del pelinegro

_Continuará..._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos.


	3. Sueño cumplido

_**Nota de Autora:**__ ¡Gomen! Realmente no era mi intención pausar mis fics, pero no sabía cómo continuarlos. Espero que me disculpen, y para pedir perdón este capitulo lo he hecho (o por lo menos intentado XD) bastante largo. De verdad quería hacer algo sepsi en este capitulo, pero mi idea era hacer un __shonen-ai__, así que no podré darles la acción que querían XP. Así que esa parte, me la salto. ¬w¬_

**Capitulo tres: Sueño cumplido.**

Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, la noche había llegado. Kakashi se despidió de sus alumnos y, libro en mano, desapareció. Sakura, con una gran sonrisa, se acercó lentamente a Sasuke.

-Bueno Sasuke-kun, ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa?- preguntó con una 'no-muy-sana' sonrisa

**-Kami-sama, por favor que diga que sí.-** rezaba inner Sakura, cerrando los ojos con fuerza

-**Naruto, hazme caso e... ¡Impídelo!-** el furioso grito de inner Naruto resonó por la cabeza de Naruto

-Oye teme, ¿quieres ver un película en mi casa?- preguntó el rubio con una seductora sonrisa, oyendo como su inner le felicitaba

-Mejor que ir con Sakura...- dijo el Uchiha menor, acercándose a Naruto

**-Naru-chan...-** con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, inner Sasuke le habló a Naruto -**Por favor, de hoy no pasa. ¿Verdad?**

**-¡Shanaro!-** bramó inner Sakura

Sakura se retiró del lugar con el ceño fruncido mientras que Naruto y Sasuke caminaban, insultándose, hacia la casa del Uzumaki. Al llegar, ambos chicos fueron hasta la habitación del blondo, se sentaron en la cama y encendieron la televisión. La película pasaba lentamente, aunque ninguno de los dos chicos le prestaba atención; estaban más entretenidos en sus pensamientos.

**-Escucha Sasuke.-** le decía su inner al Uchiha **-Haz algo para llamar su atención, lo que sea. Pero de hoy no pasa.**

**-Vamos Naruto, ¿acaso eres un cobarde?-** inner Naruto se encontraba recriminando la timidez de Naruto **-Sasu-kun tiene razón, eres un dobe.- **pausa -**Se acabó esperar.**

-Sasuke.- llamó el rubio, mirándole fijamente a los ojos

-Dime.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, reprimiendo las palabras. No sabía por dónde empezar.

**-Gilipollas.- **inner Naruto ya no aguantó más -**Si tú no vas a hacer nada, ya lo hago yo.**

Gracias a esa frase, el cuerpo del Uzumaki se movió solo hacia delante. Las manos del rubio se dejaron caer en la cintura de Sasuke, y sus labios se dispusieron a devorar los contrarios.

Sasuke se encontraba en shock, ese beso lo había pillado con la guardia baja. Al cabo de varios segundos notó como Naruto hacía un ademán de separarse, pero él no quería que lo hiciera. Ese beso lo había estado esperando por demasiado tiempo, y no pensaba esperar más. Abrazó por el cuello al oji-azul y volvió besarle.

Esta vez el contacto fue más duradero, Sasuke mantenía una mano en la nuca del Uzumaki, y la otra acariciando las hebras rubias de este. Y Naruto paseaba sus manos por la cintura y por la espalda de Sasuke.

En contra de su voluntad, y gracias al preciado oxígeno, se separaron. La respiración de ambos era intermitente, acelerada; ninguno se atrevía a hablar. ¿Qué habían hecho? Bueno, ahora solo quedaba aclarar las cosas.

-Sasuke.- comenzó a hablar Naruto -Yo...- las mejillas de Naruto se encendieron levemente -Yo... Te quiero.

Al escuchar aquello las mejillas de Sasuke se encendieron furiosamente. Realmente, ni en sus mejores sueños podría haber imaginado lo bien que se escuchaban esas palabras.

-Yo también.- susurró avergonzado, apartando la mirada de los orbes azules de Naruto

Con una leve sonrisa Naruto volvió a apresar los deliciosos y adictivos labios de Sasuke, pero esta vez con más pasión. Él quería cumplir su sueño, quería ver ese cuerpo, lo quería para él. Y Sasuke quería lo mismo.

Las manos de Naruto se movían por el cuerpo del Uchiha menor, en una muda petición para poder explorarlo. Y Sasuke, con un beso húmedo, le concedió permiso.

_A la mañana siguiente._

**-Bien, es extraño. ¿No crees Sasu-kun?- **inner Naruto se encontraba recostado en un mueble del salón con los brazos cruzados en el pecho

**-Sí, ahora podemos vernos entre nosotros. ¿Por qué?- **inner Sasuke estaba tumbado en el amplio sofá de la casa, con las manos tras la nuca

**-¿Será por lo que hicieron esos dos anoche?- **como respuesta a su pregunta recibió un almohadazo en la cara

**-Cá... Cállate.- **tartamudeó con las mejillas encendidas

Una sonrisa zorruna asomó por la cara de inner Naruto, que con paso lento caminó hasta el peli-negro y lo abrazó.

**-No quiero que Naruto sea el único que halla degustado tu cuerpo.- **le susurró al oído

**-Na... Naru-chan.**

Mientras los inner imitaban lo que hicieron Sasuke y Naruto horas atrás, estos se encontraban en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Bueno, exactamente cocinaba Sasuke porque Naruto simplemente tenía a Sasuke abrazado por la cintura.

-¿Qué cocinas?- le preguntó al oído

-Sopa de tomates y ramen.- respondió

-Oye Sasu.

-Dime Naru.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Sakura cuando se entere?- preguntó divertido

-No lo sé.- respondió sonriendo levemente -Supongo que tendremos que esperar para averiguarlo.

* * *

_**Nota de Autora:**__ ¿Le gustó? *le lanzan tomates* ¡No me maten! ¡Prometo que actualizaré! Pero no me odien. Nos vemos~~~~~~ _


	4. ¿Pareja? Sí, pareja

_**¡Volví! Y, por desgracia, este es el último capitulo de este breve fic. -.- Lo siento, creo que fue una idea bastante corta.**_

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro: ¿Pareja? Sí, pareja.**

Pasadas cinco horas, ambos chicos se prepararon para el entrenamiento de ese día. Pero había un "pequeño" problema.

-Usarontonkashi, destrozaste mi ropa.- le indicó Sasuke, mostrandole lo poco que quedaba de su ropa

-Estorbaba.- murmuró como respuesta

-¡Dobe!-le insultó Sasuke, apretando los puños con fuerza

En contra de lo que Sasuke esperaba, Naruto no le devolvió el insulto. Simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa zorruna, y depositó un apasionado beso en sus labios.

-Por mucho que me beses, eso no me va a devolver la ropa.- murmuró Sasuke contra los labios del otro

-Te presto la mía.

Naruto se separó de él y caminó hasta su habitación dejando a Sasuke allí, desnudo.

-Ten.- al volver, el rubio le entregó una camisa negra semi-transparente y unos tejanos azules ajustados -Lo siento, no me quedan chaquetas limpias.

-Hum.

En completo silencio Sasuke se vistió. La camisa le quedaba algo holgada, cosa que agradeció, pero los pantalones se le ajustaban _demasiado_. Sasuke puso una mueca de disconformidad, aunque la cambió a avergonzada en cuanto vio la sonrisa lasciva que le dedicaba el rubio a su trasero.

-Eres un dobe pervertido.- murmuró con el ceño fruncido

-Dime algo que no sepa.

Gracias a ese comentario, ambos chicos comenzaron una fuerte discusión. Mientras, los inner's los miraban divertidos. Inner Sasuke vestía la holgada camisa de inner Naruto, y este portaba simplemente sus pantalones; el peli-negro se aferraba al cuello del rubio apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de este, y el rubio mantenía apresada la cintura del otro.

**-¿Hasta cuándo crees que van a pelear?-** le preguntó el oji-negro mirando la escena con una risa contenida

**-Hasta que Naruto se aburra y comience a toquetear a Sasuke.**

Como respuesta recibió un bufido en su cuello, soltó una gran risa.

**-No seas así, es verdad. Cualquiera dejaría de pelear solo por tocar ese adictivo cuello...- **las mejillas de inner Sasuke se colorearon sutilmente **-O ese torso tan bien esculpido...- **el rubor aumentó **-O ese culito prieto.**

**-Cá-callate.**

Una fuerte carcajada se escurrió entre los labios de inner Naruto, por lo que se ganó un golpe en la cabeza. Las dos parejas, estuvieron enzarzadas en una discusión hasta que la "predicción" de inner Naruto se hizo realidad. Los dos rubios se lanzaron para apretar entre su morenas manos el trasero de los dos peli-negros.

_En el puente del equipo siete, cinco minutos despues._

¿Qué tenemos como paisaje? Nada más que una confundida Sakura que miraba con una ceja alzada la marca de un manotazo que tenía su rubio amigo en la cara; un adolorido Naruto mascullando insulto hacia _su teme-baka_; un Sasuke sonrojado que, con los brazos cruzados, le daba la espalda a _su dobe hentai_; y un Kakashi que pasaba de todo mientras leía su típico libro.

**-¡Te pasaste, Sasu-kun!-** recriminaba inner Naruto con un puchero a inner Sasuke, que imitaba a su "clon"

**-Dobe hentai.**

**-Teme-baka.**

Mientras, ajena al motivo del comportamiento de sus compañeros de equipo, Sakura reunía valor para invitar a su amado Sasuke-kun a una cita. Respiró hondo y se acercó al moreno, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio que comenzaba a odiar a su amiga. Se estaba acercando demasiado a SU teme, ¡el Uchiha era suyo y de nadie más!

**-Animo Sakura.-** se animó a si misma

-Etto... Sasuke-kun.- lo llamó cuando llegó a su lado, cuando los ojos de Sasuke se centraron en ella, continuó -Querrías... ¿tener una cita conmigo?- preguntó sintiendo como una gran carga se le era arrebatada

-Sakura... yo no...- la voz del rubio interrumpió al oji-negro

-Lo lamento mucho, Sakura-chan.- se disculpó el rubio, apresando la cintura del portador del Sharingan desde atrás -Pero el teme y yo somos pareja, y no quiero que MI Sasuke salga con nadie más.- en ningún momento borró esa tonta sonrisa de su cara al hablar

**-¡Así se habla Naruto!- **gritó inner Naruto -**¡Demuéstrale a esa tabla de surf que el teme-baka es solo nuestro!**

**-¡DOBE HENTAI!**

Inner Naruto iba a seguir gritando, pero el furioso sonrojo en las mejillas de inner Sasuke le hizo pensar que ya habían pasado cinco horas desde que había hecho suyo al Uchiha. Si algo te gusta, los pruebas más de una vez, ¿no? Olvidó a Naruto y se lanzó a apretar ese blanco cuerpo contra el suyo y el césped.

-Ja Ja, que broma más divertida.- la expresión seria de la Haruno indicaba que no se creía nada

Cómo último recurso, Naruto volteó a Sasuke y lo besó con la misma fuerza y rudeza con la que lo había hecho la noche anterior. Su lengua se adentró sin la timidez de horas atrás en esa húmeda cavidad, jugando con la de Sasuke; el cual tenía abrazado a Naruto por el cuello. En el momento en que una de las manos de Naruto se dirigieron a lo que Sasuke había bautizado como "la zona de peligro" _(If you know that I mean. ewe)_, Sasuke recordó que Sakura seguía allí. Con un suave y lento empujón alejó a Naruto, cómo si no quisiera que se alejara mucho de su lado.

-Yo...- las miradas de los dos chicos se giraron hacia la sorprendida chica -Yo... Ya entendí. Creo que... Será mejor que me vaya a casa.

En silencio Sakura se retiró del lugar, llevándose consigo al sensei que tenía una cámara en la mano y murmuraba cosas como: "¿Cuánto me pagaron por esto?".

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron en silencio. La mano de Naruto seguía en "la zona de peligro", por lo que Sasuke tragó saliva.

-Naru...

-Sasu...

Y con eso, los chicos comenzaron a imitar lo que sus inner seguían haciendo.

Eran pareja, eso era algo que a Kakashi y a Sakura les quedó claro. Lo que, obviamente, no eran era listos. Es decir, ¿¡quién se acuesta con su pareja en medio de un puente?! Cierto, Naruto y Sasuke.

Ah, y no nos olvidemos de su inner's.

_**¡The End!**_

* * *

_**¡Buaaa! Voy a extrañar este fic. Es el primer NaruSasu que he escrito, pero bueno. Todo tiene que terminar algún día, ¿no? ¡Nos vemos en un proyecto que estoy haciendo!**_


End file.
